You're All That Matters To Me
by Ms.NoGimmicksNeeded
Summary: You've gotta dance like there's nobody watching, Love like you'll never be hurt, Sing like there's nobody listening, And live like it's heaven on earth. Nia Jax/Seth Rollins


**Wassup? I'm here with a new One-shot! If you want one just DM me.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

Tonight was the night WWE Superstar Nia Jax has been waiting for. Tonight she would finally win the NXT woman's championship. Of course beating the current champion Asuka was no easy task, but Nia knew that she could do it. She looked at herself in the mirror. It was her time. She may have lost to Bayley at Takeover London, but she didn't know then what she knew now.

She trained harder, she spent countless hours in the PC. If she wasn't in the gym then she was in the ring. Trying to get better.

And now she was ready, she was ready to be a champion.

As Nia finished getting ready for her match she heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?"

"Its meeeee" Nia heard her best friend and fellow WWE Superstar Eva Marie say as the door opened. "Can I come in?"

"Of course!" Nia said as Eva walked inside. "Heyyyy girl! You ready for tonight?"

"Oh please, I was born ready" Nia said confidently.

"That's what I wanna hear! I can't wait until you win that championship! Its gonna look so good with you" Eva said as Nia smiled.

"Thanks Eva, you've always been here for me and I love you for it"

"Noooooo you're gonna make me cry!" Eva said as Nia laughed and gave her a hug.

"Alright, I'm gonna go, but I'll be watching your match I promise" Eva said.

"Ok Eva, thanks" Nia said as Eva left the room.

Nia turned back to the mirror and looked at herself. She looked great, her gear was perfect. She was ready.

Nia was about to leave her room but she heard a knock on her door.

"Can I come in?"

Nia's face lit up at the sound of his voice. "Get in here!"

The door opened and in walked former WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins.

"Hey babe. You ready for tonight?" he asked.

"Yup, I'm ready to take that championship" she smiled.

"I know you will" Seth said as he leaned down to kiss her.

Nia smiled as she kissed him back. Nia met Seth right after she signed a contract with WWE but surprisingly it wasn't as the performance center, it was at a BBQ. Her family was having a family and friends get to gather and her cousin WWE superstar Roman Reigns invited a couple of his friends including Dean Ambrose, Paige, Dolph Ziggler, R-Truth, and Seth Rollins. She and Seth hit it off perfectly and the next thing she knew he was asking her out on a date.

They went to the movies and had a great time and they've been together ever since.

Their relationship definitely shocked the WWE universe and the wrestlers backstage. They didn't think Seth would want to date a "rookie" from NXT. Every day Nia would receive hate filled tweets from fans or they would make fun of her on Instagram. Some of the girls in the back would make fun of her too asking why Seth would want to be with a "Fat pig named Nia"

But Seth would always tell her how much he loved her. He would defend their love on Twitter and Instagram. He would always be there for a big match even if she couldn't be there for him.

She truly didn't deserve a boyfriend like Seth.

Seth broke the kiss and smiled. "As much as I would love to sit here and kiss you all night I believe your match is after the one that's happening right now"

"Oh your right! I gotta go" Nia said as she grabbed her jacket and left the room.

"Hold on, I'll go with you" Seth said as he followed her.

Seth caught up to her and grabbed her hand as they ran hand in hand down the halls while the superstars looked on in disgust. But Seth and Nia didn't care. They were happy that's all that mattered.

When they finally got to gorilla position Seth let go of Nia's hand. "Alright Nia, this is your big moment. Go prove to everybody out there and back her why you are a force to be reckoned with. You are the best superstar here and I want you to go out there and prove it. Win or lose I'm with you. Win or lose I got your back. Win or lose I love you and I always will"

Nia felt tears well up in her eyes as she heard the video package for her match begin to play. "Thank you so much Seth. And I love you with all my heart"

Seth was about to kiss Nia again when Eva Marie ran over and pushed Seth out the way. "Good luck Nia! Doesn't matter if you walk out with the title or not, I'm here for you"

Nia smiled. "Thanks Eva"

Nia's music began to play as the stage hand was motioning for her to wrap up the conversation. "Alright guys, hopefully I'll come back with the championship, wish me luck"

"Good luck!" both Seth and Eva yelled as Nia walked out to the ring.

There was no turning back now... lets do this.

* * *

She was upset.

Happy, but upset.

She thought she was going to win the NXT woman's championship tonight but she came up just a couple of seconds. But she wasn't disappointed. She was proud of her efforts. And obviously others were too because when she and Asuka got to the back everyone was giving them a standing ovation and Triple H gave them both a hug.

Nia sat down on the floor of her locker room and sighed. Maybe next time.

As she got started to get ready she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Nia? Can we come in?" she heard Eva say.

Nia knew that "We" went Eva and Seth. "Of course, come on in"

"Hey babe, how're you feeling?" Seth asked as he and Eva sat down next to Nia.

"I'm ok, a little disappointed... but ok"

"You're taking this a lot better then I was" Eva laughed. "When I lost to Bayley I was super upset"

"And I was pissed off when I had to relinquish the WWE Word Heavyweight Championship" Seth added.

Nia was so happy that she had friends who were trying to make her feel better. "I love you guys"

"We love you too, Now go get dressed we're gonna take you out tonight" Seth said as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Alright I'm going I'm going" Nia said as she got her bag and headed into the shower.

She laughed as she heard Eva and Seth arguing over where they were gong to go. They were right, it didn't matter if she won or lose. Even though the championship would of been nice all she needed was those two to make her life happy.

And she was so happy that she had them.

* * *

 **I'm honestly surprised at how fast I did this. I had an idea and I couldn't stop writing lol.**

 **FINN BALOR IS ON THE MAIN ROSTER I'M SO FUCKING HAPPY HE IS MY EVERYTHING AND I LOVE HIM SO FUCKING MUCH!...ok...I'm done.**

 **The icon Alexa Bliss, Princess Mella, The Queen Nia Jax, The legend Eva Marie and the tag team gods American Alpha are also there so I'm happy!**

 **Anywho...ROMAN REIGNS IS BACK MUHFUCKASSSSSSSSS!**

 **I'm so happy that the Samoan God as returned to us.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review! Kk byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :)**


End file.
